El secreto de la Princesa Ama
by Malu Ortellado
Summary: Él, que creia que su vida ya estaba regida por los ancianos del clan, de repente se ve truncada al conocer a su nueva prometida, una Princesa orgullosa, arrogante, cínica, una persona capaz de manipular a su alrededor sin el mas mínimo resentimiento, que esconde a través de esa máscara de indiferencia un secreto, secreto que lo atrae cómo imán, y sin darse cuenta, él ...
1. chapter 1

Naruto no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes.

* * *

Ésta es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos, así que perdonen las faltas! Por favor, sean pacientes conmigo si? Prometo mejorar!

Desde ya, muchas gracias

* * *

Capitulo 1

Mizuki

No era raro que la gente del clan nos viese juntos, mucho menos los de la aldea, de hecho nos agradaba bastante la idea de pasearnos por los parques que posee Konoha, sentir la brisa refrescante de otoño acariciarnos el rostro, el suave menear de las hebras de nuestros cabellos, y nada mejor que escuchar la risa cantarina de Mizuki, mi _prometida._

Ella tal vez, era la luz que necesitaba, es que, simplemente no podía negarme a nada de lo que ella me pidiese, siempre hacia todo lo posible para complacerla y verla sonreír.

Sus rasgos eran como todos los de un Hyuga, ojos grandes y aperlados; largos cabellos castaños, suaves y con olor a cerezos, un poco más allá de la cintura; piel pálida, y una buena fisionomía producto de los constantes entrenamientos a la que todos somos sometidos desde temprana edad.

No recuerdo el momento exacto en que nuestras familias sellaron nuestro destino, pero ya tampoco importaba, estoy completamente acostumbrado a ella, tanto o más, de lo ella conmigo.

Muchos nos dicen que llaman la pareja perfecta de enamorados, nada va más allá de la realidad, yo no la _amo_ , pero no sé lo que ella siente al respecto, le tengo cariño y mucho aprecio es verdad, después de todo nos criaron juntos, la veo como a Hinata o Himawari, una hermana más, pero en en el fondo, no sé lo que Mizuki siente, y tampoco me atrevo a preguntárselo.

Esta vez nos adentramos al bosque, a ambos nos gusta sentir la paz y armonía que este ambiente destila.

Mizuki sugirió un picnic aquí, por lo que yo acepte sin decir nada, nunca digo nada, después de todo, es ella la de las ideas, tratamos siempre de llevamos bien, y creo que debería empezar a verla como mujer, la futura mujer de _Neji Hyuga, mi mujer._ Esa idea me aterra, no puedo verla más allá que una amiga o hermana, y sé que ella también siente miedo al futuro que nos depara.

Después de tender la manta en el pasto, la escucho toser, algo forzado por lo que, conociéndola, sé que quiere decirme algo.

—No me gusta cuándo te pierdes así.

Hace un mohín gracioso y muy infantil con los labios, y estoy seguro que le incómoda que divague en mis pensamientos.

—Oh—digo sobreactuando, y ella no puede evitar reír—Lo siento Mizuki, no fue mi intención molestarte.

—No lo haces Neji, sólo que—hace una breve pausa, y luego de suspirar, suelta aquello que le incómoda—Dentro de poco nos casaremos— volvió a callar— no podemos seguir actuando cómo si fuéramos amigos.

—Pero eso somos Mizuki— le dije yo, es que, ella no me consideraba su amigo?

La vi sonrojarse, agachar la cabeza, y luego de algunos minutos vuelve a hablar.

—No Neji, soy tu prometida, acaso, tú… no me vez más que solo la amiga de infancia?

Esa pregunta si me dejo consternado, _acaso ella… estaba…_ pero antes siquiera poder terminar la frase en mi cabeza, las siguientes palabras me derrumbaron.

—Te amo Neji, no sé cómo, ni cuándo, pero…

 _Ya no logro escuchar más, sus palabras fueron como agua helada que ha sido arrojada sobre mi cabeza sin ningún tipo de advertencia, Mizuki, la mujer con la que me comprometieron cuándo niño, la misma con la que he sido criado, mi compañera, mi amiga, mi… hermana, no, no, no, esto no puede estar sucediendo, y soy consiente de que debo decirle algo al ver lagrimas en sus ojos, con la clara amenaza de querer salir, pero no puedo, no puedo decirle que la amo, cuando no es así, sé que dije que siempre haría todo para verla sonreír, pero engañarla, engañarme a mi mismo, eso no, no puedo, no puedo mentirle a ella, no a ella._

Mizuki Hyuga, mi eterna amiga, ha dicho que me ama y luego, viendo mi estado de consternación, aprovecha para besarme, un beso, beso suave y tierno, todo lo que ella representa, y puedo sentirla, sentir ese "amor" que ha confesado para con mi persona, sé que debo corresponder, pero mis labios no obedecen mis órdenes, y por más que intento que ese beso en verdad me agrade, no puedo, siento que la estoy traicionando, siento que, nos estamos engañando.

La tomo de los hombros con suavidad, y veo en sus ojos la vergüenza y decepción.

Vergüenza por su actuar inesperado, y decepción por mi actuar.

—Mizuki yo…—Intento arreglar esto, intentar apaciguar ese dolor que ha de estar sintiendo, pero no sé cómo decirle esto, no quiero lastimarla, pero tampoco la engañare, ella me conoce, y aún sin salir nada de mi boca, ya anticipa mis palabras, y por más doloroso que esto le es, sé que lo entiende.

Jamás fui alguien que expresara sus sentimientos, soy un tipo reservado con lo que difiere a mis asuntos, y mis problemas las he afrontado y solucionado sin ayuda de nadie, y amo la soledad, pero de alguna manera me adapte a la cercanía de Mizuki, y esto en verdad es algo incómodo, pero lo intentaré, intentaré amarla, por que se lo merece, y a lo único que temo es decepcionarla más, pero daré todo de mi para hacerla feliz.

—Te haré feliz Mizuki—le digo, la miro a sus ojos, y me veo en ellos _¿Cómo debo sentirme?_ , ella sonríe, y cuánto intento besarla, lo impide, la miro sorprendido, ¿ _No era eso lo que quería?_

—Sé que lo harás Neji, pero también sé que jamás me amarás—y tras una sonrisa resignada, se levanta, recoge sus cosas —Pero me esforzaré, espero que al menos dejes de verme como una niña —sonríe como una, sonrisa tierna y adorable, una sonrisa al estilo _Mizuki._

—También me esforzare Mizuki—le digo.

—Nos vamos juntos?

—Te veré en la mansión, debo hacer algo antes—miento, y ella lo sabe, pero después de aquel beso nos sentiríamos demasiados incómodos.

Pero ella lo acepta, porque sabe lo que pienso.

—Nos vemos, solo no te pierdas tanto, de acuerdo? —asiento, y ella desaparece de mi campo de visión.

—Y ahora que?—digo a nadie en particular.

Lanzo una pequeña piedra al azar, escucho su aterrizaje en algún lugar del enramado, su destino no podría importarme menos.

Y tras varios minutos ensimismado en mis pensamientos, parado en el mismo lugar donde Mizuki me habia dejado, tomé una decisión.— creo que necesito liberar un poco de tensión.

El sobrino del líder, y único heredero de Hizashi Hyuga, se adentra a lo profundo del bosque de Konoha, precisamente al lugar que conocía tan bien desde crio.

Con la mente hecha un lio se dirige a toda prisa a los campos de entrenamientos privados de su clan, tanta tensión debía ser liberado antes de que su cuerpo no resista más y de un momento a otro llegase a explotar.

Es que ni siquiera imaginaba que podía almacenar tanto estrés, primero tenia lo de su compromiso con Mizuki, su fiel y eterna amiga que tan solo hace pocos minutos había confesado estar enamorada de él, y luego de aquel shock ella lo había besado, un beso que el no correspondió, un beso que… no le había hecho sentír absolutamente nada, más que sólo vacío y temor, temor a lastimarla.

Pero sus cavilaciones y su pronta huida ante una posible liberación de estrés se vieron interrumpidas al escucharse los choques de unas kunais, quiso ver a que se debía la práctica y quienes la ejercían, pero una presencia obstaculizo su curiosidad.

—Joven Neji—decía una Natsu muy cansada—lo estaba buscando, el señor Hiashi exige su presencia ante el consejo.

Genial, sus tensiones tan sólo aumentaban.

Siguiendo a Natsu, no pudo evitar volterar atrás, justo en los campos de entrenamiento, para lograr ver por un instante, una cabellera castaña; larga y brillante, que empuñaba con maestría armas, y antes de que esa persona desapareciese, pudo sentir un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago.

—Se encuentra bien joven Neji—decía Natsu a unos metros en frente, el tan sólo asintió.

Cuando regreso la vista atrás, ya no pudo ver nada, pero el cosquilleo no se había disipado, no aún.

* * *

 _Besos y Saludos_

 _Malu cambio y fuera XD XD_

 _16/04/2017_


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto no me pertece,_

 _Mucho menos sus personajes_

* * *

Según Natsu, Hiashi había exigido-ordenado verlo en las instalaciones de la Mansión Hyuga, especificamente en el dojo, que se utilizaba para las reuniones del consejo respecto a todo lo relacionado con el clan, tanto de las familias de la rama principal " _Soke_ " y la rama secundaria " _Bunke_ ".

Respecto a aquel llamado, se encontraba confundido

 _¿Que querria Hiashi para llamarlo con tanta urgencia_?

Ahora, sentado en el centro del salón con todas las miradas puestas sobre él, entendió la importancia de aquella reunión en la que fue convocado.

Conociendo a los Hyuga cómo lo hacía, aquel encuentro tal vez se trataría de su _compromiso_ con Mizuki Hyuga, y suponer aquello, sólo tendria dos fines:

 _La primera:_ que el matrimonio ya tenia fecha de realización, lo cuál para él carecia de importancia, desde niño había aceptado su destino, tal vez, ya habia llegado la hora de cumplir con su parte, y lo haría con todos los honores y seriedad que caracterizaba a los del clan Hyuga, y más siendo él, un genio.

o más bien _la_ _segunda:_ que cancelarian aquel compromiso de años lo cuál seria imposible, los ancianos no aceptarían romper su palabra.

Toda esa situación; la misteriosa reunión, su participación, todo lo enfurecia, lo enojaba no saber nada, algo inaceptable para un genio cómo él. Y además, estaba ese maldito cosquilleo en el estómago, que más bien parecían sanguijuelas carnívoras que devoraban sus entrañas, que lo hubo acompañado durante el trayecto a la mansión.

—Neji— dijo Hideki Hyuga, padre de Hiashi e Hizashi hyuga, tercer patriarca de la linea sucesoria del clan.—Hemos organizado esta reunión invocando tu presencia, con el fin de informarte sobre dos hechos de suma importancia para el clan.

Al mencionar " _clan"_ comprendió la magnitud de aquella reunión, es decir, todo lo planteado allí, abarcaba a todo ser con apellido hyuga, sin importar si fuesen de la rama del " _Soke"_ o de la rama del _"Bunke"_

—Creo que estás al tanto de las expediciones de los novatos a tierras vírgenes cómo prueba de sus capacidades—Neji asintió, en definitiva, sabia todo aquello, el hermano menor de Mizuki era uno de los integrantes

—Bien, esos muchachos han llegado con heridas corto-punzantes de artillería especialmente creada por la tierra del viento —la tensión en la sala había aumentado con aquella información.

—También sabrás de la polémica que tenemos con aquella región por un mal-entendido de hace años—Neji volvió a asentir, eso todos lo sabían, formaba parte de la historia del clan, todo aquel integrante de la familia debería de saberlo

—El actual líder de esta familia ha llegado a un acuerdo con la familia real del País del viento—no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a su tío, quien se encontraba sentado a su costado, con la mirada al frente y rostro impasible.

—El acuerdo consiste en la unión de las familia Hyuga y Amma, y tu mi querido nieto, has sido escogido como el prometido de la princesa de aquel reino —Neji simplemente quedo allí, sentado, escuchando todo aquello que Hideki pronunciaba, el no podía opinar, porque lo que tendría que decir no seria importante, tan sólo era un peón de aquel clan, uno más de los presentes en aquella sala, uno más del juego, una simple pieza, bajo el poderío que aún mantenía el ex-líder.

Tras esas breves palabras del anciano, dos de los consejeros presentes allí, abrieron las grandes puertas de papel, provocando un pequeño ruido, por el deslizamiento y una vez abierta, pudo ver a tres mujeres ingresando en aquel dojo, reconoció la silueta de dos de ellas, a Natsu, ex-tutora y maestra de Hanabi, su prima menor de 14 años, y a la otra mujer cómo Ryu Hyuga, quien funge como la acompañante política de Hiashi dentro y fuera de Konoga.

Y la tercera mujer, quien yacía en el medio de las otras dos, era un completo misterio.

Llevado una larga cabellera castaña, adornado con pinzas de oro —por lo que pudo notar— y accesorios en las muñecas, artesanía del mismo material.

Hiashi quien se había ubicado a un lado de Hideki, recibió los saludos de las tres mujeres, para luego, dos de ellas abandonen la sala, dejando a la _"misteriosa_ _mujer"_ sola.

Ella se encontraba de espaldas a él, llevaba un bonito kimono color _rosa_ —hizo una mueca ante aquello— con diseños florales por todo el tejido, bordes dorados, y un pequeño corte en la pierna derecha como decoración, gracias a ello, supo que _esa_ presencia era de tez morena.

—Neji— volvió a llamar el anciano —Te presento a tu nueva prometida— y tras una breve inclinación, la giró —Tenten Amma, princesa del país del viento.

 _El cosquilleo regreso,_

 _ella era..._

* * *

 _Hola, aquí les dejo. Segundo capítulo, espero que los hayáis gustado...!_

 _Un cap cortito..._

 _Malú_ _cambio y fuera_

 _XD XD_

2/may/2017


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto no me pertenece, mucho menos

sus personajes

* * *

Cinco días habían transcurrido desde que ingresó al territorio Hyuga, cinco días en las que, no había siquiera entablado conversación alguna con el que se suponía era su prometido, que tipo de relación conllevarían dos desconocidos que en su vida interactuaron? es más, que aún viviendo bajo el mismo techo se dirigían la palabra.

Así mismo, Tenten Amma, princesa del País del viento, estaba viviendo en la mansión donde también se hallaba viviendo Neji Hyuga, según los ancianos y consejeros de ambos monarcas, la novia y el novio debían "convivir", conocerse, aceptarse y respetarse para que el matrimonio rindiera buenos frutos, además, estaba el hecho que, para ser una buena señora Hyuga, debía pasar por varios entrenamientos "básicos de aprendizaje" acerca de la cultura, costumbres y leyes de los Hyuga, claro, resultaba que no era tan diferente a su palacio, donde había pasado los mismos procedimientos para convertirse en una Princesa sabia, culta y justa, mudarse a otro país, otra casa, con otra gente no difería en nada a su antiguo hogar.

Esa mañana como todas las anteriores desde su mudanza, la despertaban para sus nuevas enseñanzas, Mizuki, quien había sido asignada para asistirla en todo lo que ella necesitara, se hallaba una vez más frente a su puerta con una bandeja plateada que contenía un Té de manzanilla y galletitas de vainilla para su desayuno, ambas traídas de su País. Su presencia no era molesta en lo absoluto, más bien era algo incómodo, la entendía, también se sentiría de esa manera si se hallase en su posición, mira que venir a servir a la persona que te arruinó la vida no era una idea tan grata en verdad, pero que culpa tenia ella? fue su Padre que de un día para otro decidió casarla con uno de los herederos del clan enemigo, ella tan solo obedeció la orden, pues como siempre, alguien más tomaba partida de su vida sin que ella pudiese hacer algo al respecto.

Desde que la nueva doncella ingresó en la habitación, Tenten sentía que el aire de pronto se había cargado de tensión, pues, la muchacha no era muy simpática con ella, de hecho, parecía odiarla, y aunque a la princesa aquel rechazo parecía lastimarla, no podía hacer nada con los sentimientos de su nueva doncella.

Tenten quiso ayudar a la nueva doncella a levantar el poco, o casi nulo desorden de la habitación, desde niña aprendió que las buenas muchachas debían ser recatadas, finas y limpias, por eso, por más que apenas tuviese 3 años, su habitación siempre se hallaba en perfectas condiciones y este caso no era diferente a aquel tiempo, no quiso decir nada para no ofender a la muchacha, más bien, en un afán de ganar su simpatía recogió la bandeja con el té que aún no había tomado, al darse cuenta Mizuki de esto, quiso detenerla y retirar el objeto de sus manos, Tenten se opuso, y en la resistencia, la taza con té humeante cayó sobre la muchacha, y la única solución de evitar un dolor, fue tomar la pequeña jarra de cristal con agua fría sobre la mesita de noche, la empapó de pies a cabezas, y sin ambas darse cuenta, ya había alguien más en la habitación que ante el grito había irrumpido el pequeño cuarto, y lo único que atinó a ver, fue a la princesita arrojando agua a su doncella, Tenten quiso decir algo, reaccionar, pedir disculpas, pero antes de abrir la boca, Neji había tomado el brazo y llevado a Mizuki de la habitación, sin antes lanzarle una mirada de desprecio.

Tres días pasaron de aquel accidente, y Mizuki no volvió a aparecérsele, por más que la buscara no pudo encontrarla. Hiashi había dicho que la quemadura no fue tan mala, y que debido al entrenamiento de la muchacha el dolor era inexistente, no pudo ocultar el alivio que sintió al escuchar aquello, pero aún así, la culpa no disipaba, es más, no era la culpa en sí lo que incomodaba, fue aquella mirada cargada de desprecio que Neji dirigió a su persona, era esa lo que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos, de hecho no fue la única, esa mañana lo había encontrado en el pasillo, y aquel comportamiento hostil se a vuelto incluso más agresivo que el del día de su presentación, todo aquello estaba acabando con su energía, tan solo quería encontrar a Mizuki y quitarse al menos un poco de la carga que sobre sus hombros llevaba, al doblar el jardín vio a la señora Yuna, y oh por kami! se había olvidado del entrenamiento importantísimo de como servir té, de por sí el día ya era fatídico como para sumársele uno más y la mirada exasperada de su maestra, confirmaban sus sospechas, este seria unos de sus peores días.

..

El brazo dolía, la cabeza retumbaba, el cuerpo pesaba, no recordaba que servir té fuese tan exhaustivo, no al menos en su palacio, la señora Yuna era realmente intensa, a cada error, la punta de un látigo iba a parar en uno de sus brazos, cuando se cansaba de agredir una de sus extremidades, era el turno del otro, luego volvía al brazo, y de ahí a los costados y la cadera, incluso hace dos días, aquella bruja atino su rostro con el látigo, apostaba que aquella mujer adoraba humillarla, y a los golpes se le sumaba los gritos, llamándola de todo tipo de cosas ofensivas, Tenten se sentía tan miserable.

Bajo el vestido, su alguna vez cuerpo delicado se hallaba lleno de moretones, manchas rojas, incluso pequeñas heridas del látigo impregnadas de sangre, debido al castigo extremo de la mujer, llegaba a creer que su "instructora" descargaba algún tipo de ira sobre ella.

Tan solo quería llenar la bañera de agua caliente y pasar toda la noche recostada ahí, aliviando la tensión de sus hombros, el dolor del cuerpo y las heridas de su alma magullada, algunas veces, no soportaba estar en esa mansión, se sentía desechable, vacía… sola, tener un novio que te odia sin siquiera haberte dirigido la palabra, una instructora que la usa como un saco de boxeo cada vez que se le antojaba, una doncella que piensa que fue la causa de que su vida fue arruinada, arrebatándole el hombre con el que se casaría y tomando posesión del apellido que le pertenecería , todo, todo era exhaustivo para ella, añoraba volver a casa, al menos su madre estaría esperándola con una agradable sonrisa en el rostro, su padre le recordaría que era su vida y su tesoro, y su querido hermano, aquel que le acariciaría la cabeza para luego decirle que lo había hecho bien, extrañaba tanto a su familia, a sus padres a su hermano y a la anciana Kaede que la consentía en todo.

Su nueva vida fuera del palacio no fue el cuento que la Reina le había prometido, no fueron estos los deseos del Rey para su pequeña hija, de un día para otro, su vida se volvió insípida, solitaria y sin sentido, su situación se convirtió ridícula, vacía y deprimente, ella pasó a ser un completo y aburrido chiste, uno que dolía incluso ver, una princesa rechazada que inspiraba pena, una persona que fue lanzada al fondo de un pozo sin ninguna posibilidad de escape, sus alas que aspiraban a volar fueron cortadas, sus sueños de mujer romántica marchitadas, y su vida sin un sol que alumbrara sus colores,y allí, recostada en una bañera fría, de una mansión ajena, a miles de kilómetros de su hogar, de su gente se puso a pensar en lo irónico del rumbo que su vida había tomado.

Ella, una mujer que deseaba libertad, que añoraba salir de la jaula dorada en la que fue criada, y explorar el mundo junto a Touya, ahora, daría cualquier cosa para volver a su prisión, dónde al menos había calor humano que la reconfortara, ansiaba volver allí, con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su corazón.

* * *

Pido disculpas a aquellas personas que siguen esta historia por haberme tardado tanto en continuar, ya saben, no siempre tenemos buenos momentos.

De verdad espero y me disculpen, y aun tengan un poco de curiosidad por este fic, prometo no demorarme mucho la próxima vez.

 _Los quiere y atesora_

 _Malú_

33

01/04/2018


End file.
